


Charm

by ussavengers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussavengers/pseuds/ussavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grace's kidnapping, Steve gives Grace a gift that Danno would appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h50love, Tag scene for 2.15. This started out as a gen, but it turned slashy at the end, oops! I couldn't find a beta so forgive any mistakes.

Steve knew he probably should have waited until tomorrow to do this but worry and fear over the day’s events still lingers, as well as the tightness in his chest as he watched Danny and Rachel holding close around Grace after they’d found her. He ignored the sensation as stepped up to the door and waited. 

“You do not put cheese on your popcorn! It’s like pineapple on pizza,” Danny was saying loudly as he opened the door. 

He must have had a look on his face, something Danny was so fond of pointing out, because he wasn’t asked what he was doing or told it was too late, he just stepped aside and gestured him inside. Steve stepped past Danny and inside. 

“I know it’s late,” he began to say but Danny cut him off by calling to Grace. 

“Monkey, you have a visitor!” he hollered. 

Steve felt awkward in the few minutes it took Grace to arrive, and then it melted away when she saw him and smiled. “Uncle Steve!” 

Steve did what he had wanted to do as he watched Danny and Rachel close around Grace. He crouched down, caught her as she hurried to him, and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet and into his arms. Something inside him loosened as she hugged her arms around his neck. 

“Uncle Steve, you’re squishing me,” Gracie said after a moment, giggling. 

Steve pulled back and smiled at her, hiking her onto his hip, not quite ready to let her go yet. “Sorry, pumpkin. I must have needed a really big hug.”

Grace hugged him again and his chest felt even lighter, then she pulled back and made a face at him that reminded him a lot like Danny. “Why do you call me pumpkin?”

“Well, my dad called my sister pumpkin when we were little, just like Danno calls you monkey, and I guess it stuck. You want to know another thing?”

“What?”

“I bet you taste like pumpkin pie, let’s see!” Steve pretended to take a big bite, making sure to rub his stubble against her soft skin because he knew it tickled her. 

“No! I don’t! I promise!” 

Steve pulled away laughing. “Oh, I guess, if you promised.” He set her down and knelt in front of her. “I’ve brought something for you.”

Grace grinned. “You got me a present?”

“You could say it’s a present for you, Danno, and your mom, too.”

Steve dug the box out of his pocket and held it up so Grace could see as he opened it. Steve felt Danny lean over his shoulder to see as well. Inside the jewelry box, there was a gold bracelet, linked together by tiny loops. Attached to a loop was a tiny grinning monkey with a top hat on. 

“It’s a charm bracelet. It’s got a charm on it all ready,” Grace said, looking from the bracelet to Steve and back. “It’s so pretty!”

“This is a very special charm, too,” Steve explained, taking the bracelet out of the box and holding it up. “You see, this charm has a tiny button on the monkey’s hat,” he said, showing her. “Go ahead and push the button.”

Grace did, and Steve’s cellphone rang. He smiled when Grace frowned and he opened his phone and showed her the screen. “See this map and that little red dot right here? That’s you. When you press the button, this tells me exactly where you are. Whenever you’re scared, whenever there’s a bad guy, or even if you’re lost and need help finding Danno, you push this button and my phone will tell me exactly where you are. Grace, I promise, wherever I am or wherever you are, I’ll come get you.”

Grace got quiet and for a moment, Steve wondered if he upset her and was about to turn to Danny, whom he’d yet to look at, when Grace put her arms tight around his neck. “I love you, Uncle Steve.” 

“I love you, too, pumpkin.”

Danny cleared his voice, sounding a little gruff. “Monkey, I bet your mom would like to see how pretty that bracelet is.”

“Mom, look! It’s got a monkey and he’s wearing a hat. Isn’t that silly? I think I’ll call him Steve.”

Steve chuckled at that but turned somber when he turned Danny. “I know I probably should have spoken to you first.”

“Steve.” Danny stopped him with, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. At first Steve thought Danny was going to hug him but he felt Danny’s body shift even closer and suddenly he was being kissed. 

It wasn’t deep, like he maybe, kind of had dreams about, it was soft and sweet, and maybe that was okay. Better then okay. Steve slowly cupped Danny’s shoulders and hesitantly kissed him back. 

When Danny pulled back, he looked at him and Steve saw just a slight shine to his eyes. “Thank you –” Danny said, “– for loving my daughter.” 

Steve found himself hugging Danny again, and holding on.


End file.
